Father's Day, Teen Titans Style
by BMWWfreak
Summary: It's father's day and Robin and Speedy must go to there millionaire adoptive fathers' manor. And they take Star and Raven with them... Rae/Rob Speedy/Star and maybe some Dinah/Ollie and BMWW in the later chapters. Story better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! Wrote this because all the storys with these pairings and characters are sad/just-no-right

Rob/Rae Speedy/Star

Maybe some BMWW thrown in there as well.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or shows just the storyline (and Charles!) :D**

**Fathers Day**

6am. He was staying at the Titans tower, instead of Titans East tower. No special reason, except maybe he liked looking at Starfire, who might soon find his staring unusual.

He got up and walked in to the Main Room.

"Happy fathers day!" said a happy voice.

He jumped at the sudden sound.

"It's fathers day?" he said to Starfire, the girl behind the happy voice.

"So I am told." she replied.

"Dang it!" he mumbled.

"Whats the matter, friend Speedy?"

"I forgot about today..." he said.

"Perhaps it is not to late?" she asked hapily.

"Unless you have a vehicle that can get me to Star City faster then he can say, _'Wheres Speedy?', _then, it's better left forgotten."

"Who is this _'he'_ you speak of?" Starfire asked.

"Uh...my fath-- my adoptive father."

"We have a vehicle that can take you....or I can take you to your adoptive father in Star City." she said.

"You would take me?"

"Of course."

"I wouldn't want to make you..."

"You wouldn't be. I have nothing planned for this day, we do not celebrate this holiday on my homeworld." she said.

"Alright, but don't you need to tell the other Titans first?" he smiled.

"Yes. I will be right back." she returned the smile.

He sat on the comfy couch. He just about jumped out of his skin when he saw Raven lying on the couch.

"Raven?"

She didn't move.

He nudged her a bit.

She awoke with a jump. She sat up quickly and looked around.

"Speedy? Where...why....?" she hammered.

"Are you alright?"

"Um..." she said.

Robin came in whistling. His whistling tone went low when he saw Raven on the couch looking tired and confused.

"Raven?" he said, walking over and sitting beside her. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I woke up on the couch...when I clearly recall getting in my _bed_ last night..." she said in her usual mono-tone.

"Hmmm...interesting. Lets go to your room and check it out." he said, helping her up off the couch since she looked a little dizzy.

"Me and Starfire are going to Star City." Speedy called after them.

"Why?" Robin said over his shoulder.

"It's Fathers Day." he replied simply.

Robins masked eyes widened. But went back down to size and he kept helping Raven to her room. He was trained not to show shock or fear.

Starfire came in within minutes smilng as usual.

"Are you afraid of hights?" she asked.

"Luckily, no, I'm not."

"Okay, shall we get going?"

They walked out onto the roof. She told him to hold on tight and don't let go. He obeyed.

_(Note that she can go faster when flying.)_

When they arrived at Star City, he showed her where to land. She was surprised that it was what looked like a manor. Tall and wide, windows everywhere, with oak double doors at the front. Trees surrounded it, so it would be more privet. A fancy stone walkway leaded to the oak doors.

They landed right in front of the doors.

He knocked three times.

A man with gray hair looking about in his late fifties opened it.

"Ahhh, Master R-" he noticed Starfire. Not wanting to give away Speedy's identity, he said, "Please come in, will the miss be joining us?"

Speedy looked at Starfire and asked,

"Do you want to?"

"If I won't be any trouble."

"Not at all. You name, miss?" the man asked.

"Starfire, and yours?" she asked politely.

"Just call me Charles."

_**- Gotham city : Wayne Manor -**_

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

Richard Grayson (Robin) was ringing the doorbell to the biggest house on Gotham. Raven was right beside him.

They had figured she was just sleep walking that night, since there had been no evidence of struggle or anything.

After a moment or so, Alfred opened te door and beamed at Robin.

"How pleasant it is to see you!" he said. He looked at Raven. "And what might your name be?"

"Raven."

_**Kind of a odd ending...I won't update unless ya'll like it so tell me if ya' do!**_

_**:D thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing guys. I appreciate it. Please stay tuned for this story, I really enjoy writing it! :D**

_-Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Doorstep-_

"Raven, pleasure to meet you, please, do come in," Alfred said, opening the door wide.

"Thanks Alfred," Robin replied to the British Butler.

"No ploblem, Ri-" he stopped himself, glancing at Raven, "Robin."

"Don't worry Alfred, shes been in my head, she knows. And she promised she wouldn't tell a soul," Robin said, reffering to when Slade terrorized him and Raven went into his mind to try and help.

"Alright then, Richard it is," Alfred led them to the sitting room.

Robin sat down, and patted the spot on the leather couch beside him for Raven, who sat beside him.

Alfred just stared at them for a second, and then said, "I'll go fetch Master Bruce," and with that, he vanished into the hallway.

_-Star City, Queen Mansion, Doorstep-_

"Hello Charles," Starfire said, hands behind her back.

"Whats up Chuck?" Speedy said, walking into the mansion, patting Charles on the back.

"Nice to see you too," he replied.

Starfire walked in after Speedy. "Friend Speedy, where is your father?"

"He's...I dunno. He must be around around here somewhere," Speedy look around, then walked in the kitchen, Starfire followed him.

"Ollie?" Speedy called.

"I do not believe he's here," Charles said, behind them, they were still in the kitchen.

"But he's always here on Fathers Day, right?" Speedy said, puzzled.

"Yes, the way you remember it. But you grew up, did your own thing, went with the Titans. Things have changed."

Speedy looked at Starfire and said, "Excuse us, Star," they walked out into the living room, and he said, "How so?"

"Well, since you left, he's joined the Justice League, as you know. And with you gone, he met someone to spend his time with."

"Yeah, I heard that every week. He was the meaning of womanizer." Speedy said, eating a cookie he brought from the kitchen.

"Yes, indeed he _was._ But, now he has someone. For good, I think," Charles said.

"Really?" Speedy looked a bit shocked.

"Yep. Her name is Dinah,"

"Well where is he now?" Speedy asked.

"He's with her, at the League's Watchtower."

"Wait, that things in _space._" Speedy said, his face turned from shock to sadness.

"Roy, I'm sorry."

_-Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Sitting Area-_

"This place is bigger than I thought. You grew up here?" Raven asked. She had become more open to Robin after she had made their now very strong mental connection.

"Yeah, it was nice. I just wish Bruce would have-" he was interupted by Bruce walking in.

"Nice to see you, Dick. And, nice to meet you, Raven," he shook her hand.

"You too, Bruce," Robin said.

"Nice to meet you too," Raven said.

"So, you guys together now?" Bruce said, smiling.

"What? No! Where'd you get that idea?" Robin asked, eyes wide.

"Woah woah, I'm sorry," Bruce said, putting his hands up, "I just thought because she came with you that maybe you were."

"No...see, Beastboy and Cyborg went to some Fathers Day sale at the game store in Jump City, because they didn't have anyhting else to do...and Raven didn't want to go with them, and her father is..." Robin stopped.

"Not well," Raven finished.

"Yeah...he's one messed up guy," Robin shook his head, "So I brought her along," he shrugged.

"Uh huh, sure," Bruce smiled.

"Like you're the one to talk, I heard about Diana," Robin said. He slightly closed his eyes, knowing he shouldn't have gone there.

"Did you?" Bruce said.

Robin was surprised that he had reacted so calmy.

"Tea?" Alfred said, coming in with a tray of tea.

"Sure. Thanks," Robin looked up at Alfred, as if saying thank you for interupting this conversation, not for tea.

"So, how are we doing? Need anything?" Alfred asked.

"No thanks Alfred," Bruce looked at his watch, "Oh...I gotta go, see you later, Richard? Raven?"

"Yeah, okay," Robin waved him off and Raven nodded.

Bruce left the manor as Alfred took the tray into the kitchen.

"He just," Raven shook her head, "left."

Robin looked down, frowning, "Yeah. He does that a lot."

**Thanks for readin', please review for the sake of Spock! :D**


End file.
